Firearms known in the art are provided with a trigger assembly including a trigger for actuating a firing mechanism of the firearm. The trigger is, in general, pivotally mounted along a bottom surface of a frame of the firearm, near a grip of the firearm. For instance, the firing mechanism of the firearm is actuated when the trigger is squeezed toward the grip and into a firing position. In order to return the trigger to a resting position (i.e., away from the grip), the trigger assembly often includes a spring to provide the requisite biasing action.
The trigger is traditionally of unitary construction, although two-piece triggers are known. However, regardless of design, during service of a known trigger, the entire trigger must be disconnected from each abutting interconnected element, removed from the frame, substituted and then re-installed. This process, as well as the installation process in general, is complex and time consuming.
There is a need for a trigger that can be installed and serviced more readily, for instance, with less impact on the interconnections of the trigger to the abutting elements.
Traditionally, the trigger is mounted to the frame via a mounting mechanism that is received by opposing lateral recesses in the frame. For example, the mounting mechanism is a pin that is inserted through a bore in the trigger or, alternatively, a pair of lateral protrusions integral with the trigger.
Traditionally, the spring is a coil spring that is positioned substantially transversely between connections, such as cross pins, formed on the trigger and the grip, respectively. The spring biases the trigger into a resting position so that, when the trigger is moved toward the firing position, the spring compresses linearly. When the trigger is released, the stored energy in the spring returns the trigger to the resting position.
The spring is not involved in mounting the trigger to the frame. Instead, the spring provided as a separate mechanism entirely. More specifically, the spring is disposed externally with respect to the trigger and must be separately attached to retain the spring in the frame. This separation of functional units—the spring from the trigger—results in complexity, additional assembly time and an additional amount of space required to house the trigger assembly within the frame.
There is a need for a trigger assembly that reduces complexity of the trigger assembly and the amount of space required to house the trigger assembly within the frame. There is a further need for a trigger assembly that simplifies and facilitates the mounting and retention of the trigger and the spring to the frame.
Traditionally, trigger assemblies also include a trigger bar, which functionally connects the trigger to the firing mechanism. The trigger bar is, in general, designed to be a separate element that does not impact or connect to the trigger except as functionally required (i.e., to translate the actuation of the trigger to the firing mechanism). This separation of functional units—the trigger bar and the firing mechanism from the trigger and the trigger mounting means—results in complexity and additional assembly time. For instance, during assembly, the trigger bar is connected to the trigger in a process step that is separate from the step of mounting the trigger assembly to the frame.
There is a need for a trigger assembly that integrates the trigger bar into the process of and mechanism for mounting and retaining the trigger assembly including.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an improved trigger assembly, which, among other desirable attributes, significantly reduces or overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies of prior trigger assemblies.